Reunited
by Biggestrusher11
Summary: Mikayla Jones grew up in the Underground with her three best friends. When the three of them disappears everything goes downfall in her life. What happens when she reunited with in of these friends years later? What will happen to the people around them?
1. Intro

I don't own Aot/Snk if I did their would be A LOT of changes. Like Levi being the main character. Anyway enjoy'!

I was never the smartest kid. Let's be honest, I'm pretty dumb. I've got a big mouth, and I seem to always get myself in trouble. I'm not the most likable person. Ask anyone. I should probably have anger management classes too. What I'm saying is I have a lot of flaws. Everyone does, just I have more. Although I am good at somethings. I'm good a robbing, which could also be a flaw if you ask others. I can pretty much make the entire Military Police hate me, and I can kill a titan with the greatest of ease. Now, I'm not exactly a soldier... Or apart of society as far as I'm concerned. Know one cares about me, and I don't care about them. Well, except for my best friends, but I haven't seen in how many years. I have dark brown hair, that is almost three inches above my elbows. I have piercing blue/grey eyes, and my stare could stoke fear into a titan. Remember when I said is was practically a society outcasts? Well I live up to it. I don't know the "kings" name, the surgery corps peoples name, or military, etc. I just go where I'm needed and leave when I'm not. Now here is the treaty part in my simple plan. I maybe kind of sorta stole a Maneuver Gear a LONG tine ago. Don't worry they haven't caught me, and I don' plan for them too. I can tell you the Military Police absolutely hate me. It's rather funny watching them from a top a building, or a place they can't reach. That is until they call the Survey Corps. That's when I usually leave. You can see it's starting to stress out the soldiers. I've never seen any top dawgs when it comes to rankings, but I have no doubt I will someday. Turns out, today was that someday.


	2. Levi?

I was doing what I usually do. Kill titans, then watch the military police from above try and reach me. My legs dangled over the side of the building while I was leaning back with my hands. Their were some scaling the sides of the buildings, while others were pointing random things at me, threatening. "I'm sorry, but a frying-pan will not convince me to come down!" I scream, so they hear me. The soldier with the frying-pan sheepishly puts it down while being scowled by his fellow soldiers. "Noobies" I mutter. My long dark hair blows in the small breeze that comes and goes. I look over to the walls. I could be out there. Seeing the world, yet I decided to stay in the walls being tormented by the Military Police constantly. I curse myself for making my head hurt. "To much thinking for the day." I say rather loudly. I fall backwards from my sitting position. I start to drift asleep before I hear shouting. I growl. "What is so important that you decide to ruin my nap time!" I yell rudely. That's when I see a guy who looked to be higher up in the rankings. "Finally brought the top dawg huh! Only took you a year!" I say. I leap of the building and use my Maneuver Gear to swing above their reaching point. This is what I wanted. The man hadn't been here for more that two seconds and he was already frustrated. "Awww, is the baby pouting that he can't catch a street rat?" I ask looking at him with unnecessary puppy dog eyes. He jump and reaches, but barely misses me. "Your gone have to try hard than that." I says smirking. "You belong in the Underground City where all you criminals live." I glare at him. He knew he struck a nerve by the look on my face. "I had friends from there." I say angry. I left out the part that I was from the Underground City, because that would of egged him on, but I was fine once again realizing I had done some damage to him myself. Oh, the power of words. I tried calming myself down, but when I'm fired up, I can't stop. "So your in the Military Police. Guessing you joined it so you wouldn't have to fight a titan. You coward. I've killed three titans today. I could easily replace you. Your scared, because you know what I said is all true." I meant every word I said. That was it. I broke him. "Now listen here! Your have robbed the military and are facing high treason! I could kill you and know one would care!" "Well duh, that's the point of being a loner." I say smartly. That's when I hear a very suspicious sound. A Maneuver gear. They called the Survey Corps. "Oh God!" I say. I pull in my Maneuver Gear to set foot on ground or from where I fell, the Military Police. I fell on top of the commander himself, but unlike him, I got up fast and ran. Don't go up top just yet, Mikayla. I tell myself. Not yet. I can feel the wind move faster. I look back to see three people behind me. Three blond, brunette, black haired kids came after me. They look younger, but skilled. Well at least the black and brown haired ones were. They blond seemed to lack agility. I shake my head. No time for analysis'. I say to myself. I wait a few more minutes bounding through the streets, before I go up. I use my Maneuver gear to go on to the side of two buildings. The three kids go right underneath my legs, and stop a few yards later. I'm already running the other direction. I instantly take to the sky agains. Going as high as the bell tower. I move from building to building making sure to take sharp turns. I had lost the two boys, but the girl was still on my tail. What is she, a prodigy!? I release my Maneuver gear to put into a different spot, but another soldier blocks it from hitting anything. The miss makes me tumble to the ground. I start to run to get another start, but I'm tackled form behind by what my guess is two Military Police. They were always the better one on one fighters. They lift my scrawny body up with the greatest of ease. "Hey, this isn't fair let me go! I am shorter than you!" My argument was a little okay, really bad. They just ignored me. They put my feet in the ground, and put my hands behind my backs. They also took off my Maneuver Gear. That's when I see the rest of the Survey Corps come over to us. They were a lot more than I expected. "Guess I was important to catch." I say still struggling. "Indeed." A voice said. I look over to my side to see the same Military Police officer come up. "Oh, it's you. I was hoping to see someone that mattered." I say smugly. The two people behind me flinch a little at my words, and I take the time to kick them in the shins. I start to run, but they immediately grab me again. I pout. "Dang it." "Now let's start simple. What is your name?" "Arthur Hasslehoff."I say, like it was true. "Any relatives?" "Why do you want to know?" I ask, raising my eyebrow. I see movement in the back where the Survey corps are, but I can't make out who or what made the movement. "I need to tell someone of your execution." I puff out my lip. "I have a sister and a mother." I say, trying to act like I was telling the truth. "Your lying." "No I'm not." "Yes your are." We go back a forth like this for what seems like hours. "Your lying." He says sternly. I cower beneath him, and I DONT cower. "No living relatives." I say quietly. "What was that?" "No living relatives!" I yell. I have a angry face out. "Friends, family friends?" "No." I say getting angrier. This guy was pushing me over, and the worse part was, he meant to. I answer simply. Why was I giving in. Was it the family talk. Did I just want to purely talk to someone? I sigh. I can't be caught. I just can't. "Name?" I completely ignore him. All of a sudden I see more shifting behind me. He glares. "Well, were going to take you into a temporary cell, until your final trial has occurred. "They start to walk away from the Survey Corps, until I trip the three of them and run. I run in between two Survey Corps soldiers. To do this I look directly into the eyes of one of them. My eyes go from determined to shocked. I fall over. I know that face. He looks straight at me, and me at him. We seemed to be studying each other, yet he had already solved the riddle. That's when it clicked. Standing right in front of me was my missing friend, Levi.


	3. Where have you been?

I was breathing hard. Not because of the small bit of running, but of how shocked I was. We were staring at each other. Levi. I haven't seen him in years. He's so... Small. I mean seriously! I'm a year younger, and I'm still about half an inch taller. (:P) He wears a stern look, but he seems just a surprised as I am. He just hides it better. All a sudden I was yanked backup, and I just glared. They were treating me like a kid. I hate this. I wore an annoyed look, but I didn't complain. That's when Levi stopped the Military Police. "I will escort the Miss to her cell." Did he have to act so formal? It was weird, but to everyone else I'm guessing it was completely normal. "Uh, yes sir. We'll tell Captain." I look around to see the Captain of the Military Police had left. They hand me over to him, and he gently grabs my handcuffs. I see everyone staring. We walk in silence for a few blocks, when he looks around. He instantly un handcuffs me. "Thanks." I say rubbing my wrists. "No problem." A long pause was placed. "So where have you been?" I ask, nonchalantly. "Mikayla." I cross my arms, and once again I pout. "No more talking from me without an explanation." I stop walking. Levi stops as well. He pauses, but then speaks up. "I joined the Survey Corps." "Really?" I say sarcastically. I sigh. "Why did you do it? When we hung out you talked about how much you hated the soldiers." I say. He gives out a Tch sound. "Blackmail." He pauses. "You better join too." He says, switching the mood. "No way. I'm not joining any loyal government group." "It's either that or get sent to your death." Levi replied with a monotone voice. I have an annoyed look in my face. "I'm listening." "There are some loopholes in a few laws. If you join the Survey Corps you may get out of this situation alive." I put in annoyed face and curse. "If you don't want to join the Survey Corps your other choice is the Military Police." He says smirking. "Where do I sign up!" I say, pretending to be scared of joining their group. "He shakes his head, with a small smile. "Your weird." He says. "And proud." I say grinning. He looks ahead his smile vanishing. "Were entering town, I'll have to put the handcuffs back on." I grunt, and put my hands behind my back. He puts on the handcuffs in ten seconds flat. Not that I was counting. "How many times have you done that?" Commenting on how fast he was on putting in the handcuffs. "I don't want to count them all." "So what's your rank? Bet your at the lowest of low." "Not exactly." He responds. "I'm a corporal." I blink. "Oh so your one of the top dawgs of the military." I say, teasing. "I guess." He says like he's uncomfortable. I decide to not push it. Were now in the middle of town, and I hadn't even noticed. We were on what seemed to be a abandoned street. My thoughts were interrupted, when I heard shuffling from behind. "Did you here that?" I say, turning my head. "No, it could have been an alley cat if anything though." He say back to me. "Sure." I say twisting my neck back around. When we finally got it the prison, I was put underground. "I'll visit when I can." He says locking the door. I lay on the small bed. "Home sweet home." I say, blowing the strands of hair out of my face. He stops, and looks ahead. "Yeah, home sweet home."

Mikasa's POV

Something weird was going on. The corporal doesn't just take people to their cells. I left with Eren and Armin, but pretended to "lose" them when we turned to a different street. It didn't take long for me to catch up to them. I hide in a small alley next to the road. find a shocking thing. The prisoner is unhandcuffed, and Levi is swinging the handcuffs on his fingers. I try to get a little closer while still keeping distance. since I hear the two talking. "So where have you been?" The girl asked. They knew each other? For the first time Levi looked... Stressed. "Mikayla." He said with a small sigh. The two bickered in for a while, before the two started to talk like they were best friends. Talking about the Survey Corps and how they need to get her to join. That's when I accidentally tripped on a can that had fallen out of a nearby trash can. "Did you here that?" I hear the girl or Mikayla as Levi called her say. Crap. I don't here anything else as I run back to base.


	4. Trial

Mikayla's POV

Bored. The one word that describes how I've been. It's been a few days as far as I can tell. Levi has visited me, but Commander Erwin or whatever his name is has been with him most of the time. We came up with a plan that will hopefully work. Convince them to let me join the Survey Corps. I don't like committing myself to a group. I don't really work well with others, but if it helps me stay alive I'm all for it. The day of the trial came sooner than expected. Levi and Erwin escorted me without handcuffs. They got the council to agree to let me not wear them. (Thank God!) I was placed in the center of the room with what seemed like hundreds of eyes on me. The Military Police and Garrison were on one side while the Survey Corps were in the other. Levi nods at me, to give me reassurance. I take a deep breath, and let it out. "Miss, you have stolen property from the government, put our troops in danger, and have acted against the king." I roll my eyes, but it seems to go unnoticed. "What is the meaning behind all this?" Don't be rude. I thought. "I wanted to contribute to the cause of helping humanity sir." I say, confidently. I greeted my teeth when saying sir. It felt so unnatural. "Why diet you go and become a trainee and join the military?" He asked confused. "I have a hard time working with others sir." I say just as confidently. "So you decided to steal from the government?" "Yes sir." I standing their with great posture. "Military Police and Garrison, what is your take?" "Me think this young lady has stolen property from the government, and has high treason. We think she should be executed immediately sir!" I shivered at the word executed. Could it really happen. "The judge looks directly at me." I do nothing. "Survey Corps what is your take?" Commander Erwin steps up. "We have a proposal instead. We wish to let the young lady, join the Survey Corps." A bunch of murmurs were heard around the room. "We have seen her use the Manuever gear. She is a natural. With a bit of proper training, she can go far." Levi added. I look at him, and he looks at me. Hopefully this works. "And you are sure you can keep her in line?" "Yes sir." Erwin says. "Alright, Miss." He says turning his attention towards me. "You will be taken under by the Survey Corps on probation." I sigh in relief. Probation was better than nothing. Erwin escorts me to wear the rest of the Survey Corps members are as we leave the council room. I turn my head around to see the Military Police whining. "Another loss." I heard one say. I slowly turned my head around to see a girl eyeing me. It was the one chasing me around town. I lift my eyebrow, and she turns her head to the front. That's what I realized. I just joined the Survey Corps.


	5. Catching up

I walk out of my temporary room with my uniform on. Levi is waiting for me outside. I stand right in front of him. "I don't like it." I say, in an annoyed monotone voice. "Tough." Was the reply. I huff. My hair was down and it scattered all over my cape. "Just so you know, know one can know we knew each other beforehand." I look at him confused. I wouldn't shout it to the world we were friends before, but I didn't get why. "You probably have a good reason, but why?" "Some people aren't happy with the Survey Corps right now. They could think I somehow rigged the trial." "Technically you did." I say starting to walk next to Levi. "Do you know anything?" He says staring straight at me. "Was that supposed to be hurtful? Man you've got to work on your comebacks." I say slapping him in the back. He out in an annoyed face. "Hey it's my job to annoy people. You should have seen it coming!" "You shouldn't be doing that to your trainer. I can make you run a hundred laps if I wanted." "But your not going to, because I'm to awesome." I say finishing his sentence my way. "You talk like your a teen." He responded. "Hey! I'm not that childish!" But then I listened to what I said. "Never mind." He smirks. "This conversation is not relevant." I say loudly. "To what?" He asks, thinking he's smarter. "I don't know! Something probably." Dang, he is smarter. Before I knew it we had arrived at the training grounds, which to me looked like a patch of grass. "Ok, so you know how to move around the basics right?" He asks me. "Yeah, you pull this thing hear to move the strings, and you press this thing to pull out swords." I say this pointing to many different parts of the machine. I end with a fake grin, that read I'm an idiot. Help me learn! He hangs his head. The first hour was just showing me the different parts of the 3DMG and what they do. The final hour was the advanced. I had made it pretty clear I knew the basics, so we jumped right into the hard stuff. It was hard, I will admit it. I learned how to spin really fast, and how to perfectly time when to give the final blow to a titan. "Man, that crap is hard." I say out of breath. 'It's supposed to be." He answers back, taking off his maneuver gear. I pretty much do what he does. Except it takes me five minutes and him thirty seconds."how are you so fast at this?" I say confused. "Like I said. Your an idiot." I still look at him confused. "I've been here for years genius." "Ooohhhh." I say. "Idiot. Oh and by the way. It would wise not to roll your eyes in the middle of YOUR trial." I laugh sheepishly. "You saw that?" "You can't hide everything, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that saw it." "Good." Their was a pause as we put away our maneuver gear. "I have a gut feeling I know what happened, but what happened to Farlan and Isabel?" I ask sadly. He seems to take a minute to get himself back in order. "Titan attack." He answers simply. I lower my head, and sigh. I knew it. Their is another long pause. "We better get back of the rest of my squad." He said. I nod my head in agreement. When we make if back, Levi's squad was sitting around a table outside. I had learned their names just the other day. Jean was sitting by Mikasa, Mikasa was sitting by Eren, and Eren was sitting by Armin. I take a seat on the short side, so I don't have to sit next to anyone. Levi takes a seat in the other short side of the table. "This is Mikayla." He said introducing myself. I have an annoyed face on. He just has to give my name to them. "She'll be on my squad for the time she spends with the Survey Corps, unless she gets eaten. I full on glare at Levi. Was he seriously teasing me right now. The others didn't seem to notice. They were all looking at me glaring at Levi. As rude as he was being to me, he still kept his monotone voice. "I'll have you know, those stupid things will die with my swords." He just stares at me. Good'ole Levi. He ignores me and starts to give out battle strategies, and we would each do. "Mikayla, your going with Mikasa." We look at each other, before she gives a quick nod. He then went through the rest of the pairings. Jean and Armin, and Eren and himself. He said we were putting this plan into action next week. Next week! I thought.


	6. Battle 1

I didn't realize how real this was, until we started to actually take action. Levi has been doing this practically his whole life, I know how many bodies come back, and he has never been one of those bodies. As we were leaving. People kept yelling things. "It's humanities strongest soldier!" "Captain Levi save us!" I tried to stifle in laughter. He seemed to hate every minute of it. He hated attention. Even I know that. He looks at me, and I raise and eyebrow. He just grits his teeth as more people call out his name. When we finally came out of the gates, they immediately closed. That's when Commander Erwin told us to start galloping. We went to our small two person groups, and left. Mikasa and I were told to cover the wagons. In other words we pretty much kill an titan we see. Even if it is an aberrant. It didn't take long, before Mikasa spotted one. "To the left hurry!" She yells at me. "It's a 5 meter class." I say to her. She nods and quickly finds her way to the titans shins. She injures both, making it fall to the ground. That when I used my grappling hook to swing by its neck, giving it the final blow. Their was steam everywhere. "Never though teamwork was so useful." I say. It usually took me two full minutes to kill a titan, which isn't that safe. "It can be helpful." She says agreeing. "Alright let's keep moving." We get back on our horses who had returned after the titan killing. My black horse was fast, but it wasted its energy. It was already slowing down. It seemed we have only been out here for thirty minutes. "We better get back in formation." I reply with a grunt. I look back to see nothing but a pile of bones. It was revolting. I never stayed long enough to see the bones deteriorate. Since the titan killing didn't take to long, we were back in formation in no time. That's when a black smoke signal came from in front. "An aberrant!" I say. Already. We didn't run into those until later. At least that's what I heard people say. "I'll rush ahead to help!" Mikasa said, but I followed her, "Not without me. I love a good fight." I place a black smoke flare to relay the message. Turns out is was Eren and Levi who shot it. Levi had volunteered to help instead of be in the middle and call out orders. Apparently their were two. "It would have been good to know their were two!" I yell towards Levi. "We can't waste any smoke flares." He answers simply. I put on a battle ready face. We still haven't seen any orders from Commander Erwin. I was getting nervous. Did no one relay the message? All four of us took out our swords. Mikasa and Eren went for the legs on one, while Levi went for the shoulders. His arms were completely cut off, yet the aberrant still ran. I'm floating now using the compressed air. I grabbed on to the back of his neck using the Maneuver gear and pulled myself in. I swung my swords up high and brought them down only for them to shatter. I fall in shock, but I regain my strength and use the compressed air to hold me upright again. I looked at Levi and he is just as confused as I am. Eren and Mikasa had already killed the other aberrant, so they ran up to us confused. That is until they saw my shattered sword in my hand. The aberrant completely ignores us, and runs in the opposite direction of the Commander. What just happened? I fall down to the ground, which was just a few feet down. "What just happened?" I say repeating the question that was on my head. "I don't know, but that aberrant has the same power that Annie does." Eren says. "Their can't possibly be others?" Mikasa says. Levi just looks at the ground, thinking. "What if the femal titan somehow taught the titans how to harden their skin?" I ask. The three of them look at me. "Is it?" Eren says, trying to digest the words. "We need to tell Commander, but as for right now we stick to the mission." Levi says getting on his horse. I admire his perseverance, but how can he stay so strong? We just leaned The female titan isn't the only that can harden her skin. Of course I never fought her, but I've seen her. Mikasa and I start galloping back into our original formation. "Are you ok, Mikayla? You seem to be slowing down." Mikasa asked me. "Yeah but, my horse seems to be slowing down." I say patting my horses neck. I lift my hand to see a bunch of sweat on it. The horse is wearing itself out. "Mikasa!" She turns her head, but her eyes widen. I turn around to see a regular 15 meter class. Mikasa already has shot the red smoke flare. It was right behind us. How did we not notice this? I shake my head. "Mikasa I'll take out the legs. I get off my horse and fall behind. It doesn't seem to notice me. Was it an aberrant. My answer was quickly found out. It already had a target. "My horse!" He picked up my horse and chucked it. Then he turns towards me with a nasty grin. "It's ugly wipe it off." I say to it like it can understand me. I attach my hook to the giants back and stab it with my two swords. It was needed, but... "what are you doing go for the shins!" Mikasa yells. I roll my eyes, and chop of a piece of each of the shins. It falls, and I stand right in front of it. "You creatures disgust me." Then it died at the hand of Mikasa's swords. Mikasa lands right beside me. "I know you hate them, but stick to the plan next time." She says a little angry. "We killed it didn't we." I mumble. I walk next to Mikasa's horse the rest of the time. All of a sudden a bunch of signal flares pop up. Red and black smoke covered parts of the bright blue sky. That's when Mikasa and I both spotted a blue flare that seemed to tower over all the other signal flares. "Stop staring, just get on." She pulls me onto her horse as I was snapped out of my trance. "It's so early. How come their are so many titans?" I ask. "Who knows. Maybe it's not how many titans, but what kind of titans." "Their weren't to many aberrants by the saying of the flares." I say, arguing in a nice way. "Remember what you said earlier. About some titans may have the ability to harden their skin." My eyes go wide. "Do you think that's actually possible? I thought I was speaking like a madman!" I yell over the roar of the horses hooves hitting the ground. She completely ignores more since the appearance of two titans showed up infront of us. "I've got this!" I yell. I was being a little cocky being a rookie and taking on two titans at the same time. And 10 meter and and 7 meter class. I get a battle ready face. After taunting the giants by swinging around them with the 3DMG, I some how slice the 10 meter's neck. I use the leverage I have and jump down to the 7 meter killing it as soon as I land. Mikasa waits for me down below. Titan blood now evaporating cover the area around my eyes. It was starting to drip down to my green cape. My straight hair is a wild mess. "Go! Their are more coming!" I yell at Mikasa. Thankfully they were only five meter classes. Even though I was older than Mikasa, you could tell she acted like I was her age. "Fine just kill them faster next time!" She says yelling over her shoulder. Mikasa's horse galloped fast. We did this for a long ten minutes before we finally realized we lost the titans. The gate was on view, and we saw everyone else was already there. I got off Mikasa's horse, and helped Mikasa get down. "What happened to your horse?" Says Levi smirking. "Stupid Aberrant, chucked it into the air." He grunts. We keep losing more horses than soldiers. "I love horses and all, but isn't it a good thing were not losing more soldiers?" I ask. "Yes, but it takes years to properly breed a horse that can't maintain a fast gallop." I snort. "Well, someone switched my horse with the correct one. It pushed itself to hard." You could see he was taking nite of everything I said. "How many titans did you kill?" He asks me out of the blue. "Well three with the help of Mikasa." He bows his head, apparently thinking. "Are you thinking of those titans?" I asked worriedly. "I just don't get it." He says, sitting on a nearby barrel. "Hate to break it to you, but you can't know everything Levi." "I know and it bothers me." He says getting frustrated. "Soooo." I say trying to change the mood. "Humanities strongest soldier?" I ask, teasingly. "You," he says pointing at me, "can shut up about that." "Man what did I miss. The Underground sure knows nothing about up there, but at least the royal scum doesn't know what goes on down there." I say smiling. "So what has been going on down there? I don't here much." He asks, staring at me. My smile drops. "You knew the usual. About five home invasions a day. Maybe a few murders." I hate lying to Levi. I don't even know why I am. "Why can't I tell him everything has gone down fall since he left? How come I can't tell him the little economy crashed?" How come I can't tell him the town burned down? How come I can't tell him about the titan? I shake my head. To much thinking. He seems disappointed with my answer, like he knew I was lying. "We should be getting back." I nod, and follow him when he follows the big crowd. "Wasting our taxes!" That was the number one thing I heard today. Were people really this mean? They have no clue what it's like outside those walls. Levi, Erwin, and all the others look un fazed. Cowards. Stand up to these idiots. Show them what it's like outside the walls. That will shut them up. As much as wanted everyone to stand up for themselves, I never did what I wanted everyone else to do. I was a coward as well. Everyone split into their squads and left. A bunch of people had have depressed faces.


	7. Starry Night

Flashback

"Jacob! No!"'

I quickly move my head to the side, while I silently cry. A seventeen year old shouldn't be crying.

Blood was sprayed everywhere. I looked like I had taken a shower in the disgusting substance. My parents were looking at me with disappointment. Was I imagining them? Hadn't they died 8 or 9 years back? That's when I saw Jacob join them. He too, had a disappointed face. "Jacob, I'm sorry I couldn't save you!" I scream. I was now bawling. The town was in ruins. Everything that was still standing was on fire. "I will get my revenge! For you Jacob! I swear, I will wipe every titan off the face of this earth!" I yell into the big tunnel I call home.

End of flashback.

My knuckles turn white as I ball my fist up. Did I seriously just have THAT flashback? I would rather have the one if me getting beaten by the gangs. Guilt rises up inside me. It's my fault he died. If I could have only been stronger. Mikasa seems to notice my change in attitude, and asked me what wrong. "Nothing, j-just have a lot on my mind." I answer, with a small stutter. I curse myself for doing so. She turns her head not looking convinced. As I enter my quarters, I punch my pillow repeatedly. Then I scream in it. I was acting like five year old. I needed to calm down. I somehow find myself in the roof looking at the stars. "You always loved looking at the stars." I turn my head to see Levi walking up to me. "Yeah, I did." I say smiling.

Flashback (yes another one)

"Come on you slow pokes!" My 10 year old self says. "If your any slower, Jacob will know I'm gone!" Isabel and Farlan sprint towards me, laughing, while Levi just rolls his eyes. I stop running and pout. "Come one Levi! Are you not going to listen to a ten year old?" "Yes." He responds. I cross my arms. "Aw, come on big bro. Just because she's younger, doesn't mean you can't listen to Miki." Isabel says, supporting me. "Yeah, wait a minute. Stop calling me Miki!" I say loudly. Farlan face palms. Levi stares at us. It almost looks like he is glaring. "Fine." He says with a lot of exaggeration. "Yay!" I say, jumping. We all run up to the entrance, or in our case, exit to the Underground City. "Wow! The stars are so bright!" I say, as we sit down in the street. "I think it would be cooler to go out there!" Levi says pointing to the wall. "Levi we can't go out there! Besides who ever heard of Underground thugs going outside the wall?" Farlan says with a sigh. "Maybe it's possible one day." I say. I was sidetracked as I see something shoot across the sky. "Oh look! A shooting star!" I yell. The others turn their attention to the sky. "Make a wish Miki!" Isabel days excitedly. I scrunch up my face while closing my eyes. After a few seconds I open my eyes. "Done!" I say, smiling happily. "What did you wish for?" Farmland asks. "It's a secret." I say putting my finger to my lips. Little did I know, that my wish never came true.

End of flashback (I know Mikayla is a little childish, but I wanted her to be more "innocent" when she was young.)

I was out of it for so long, I didn't realize Levi had sat next to me. "How do you think the stars become stars?" I ask, curiously. "Who knows." He says in a monotone voice. I fall backwards, and growl. "Why is life so confusing?" I say rather loudly. He turns and raises an eyebrow. "My your weird." He says to me. "And proud." I say copying when we reunited. I sit back up with my eyes glassy. "Do you think Farlan and Isabel can see us?" He seems taken aback by the question. "I don't know. Maybe? I hope." He says looking up, and hint of a smile on his face. "Someone call the Commander! Humanities Strongest Soldier is smiling!" I say acting like I was surprised, which in all honesty I was. He punches me in the shin. "Shut it." He says with an annoyed, but amused face. "That hurt you know." I say rubbing my shin. "To bad, brat." He responds. "Hey, I'm not a brat... You know what never mind." "So, why were you upset when I mentioned the Underground?" He asks. "And now it's depressing again." I say avoiding the question. "Mikayla." He says with a bit of assertiveness. Why can't I refuse to say something when it's to Levi? I sigh. "Can you take a day off tomorrow?" He thinks for a second. "Yeah why?" "Because were going to the Underground City." I say forcefully. He seems confused at first on why we would go. "It's better I show you." He nodded, excepting my answer. With that we looked at the stars for a long time. Then we went to bed, because we go cold.


	8. The Underground City

The next was luckily a day off for all soldiers. I didn't have to sneak around. I got up and sat next to Mikasa as the entire squad gathered for breakfast. "So Mikayla, what are you going to do today?" I paused for a second, thinking of an excuse. I decided on telling the truth. Well maybe some part of the truth. "I'm going to go visit the city I was born." "Really, where?" Eren asked curiously. "Mitras." I say sticking my face in my cup. "Mitras, as in the capital!" Eren says excitedly. "Yeah..." I say unsure of what to do. "How did you learn to steal in Mitras?" I shrug my shoulder. "Underground friends." I say taking a quick glance at Levi. "Anyway, I better get going." I say standing up, wanting to not spread more lies. I stand up and leave, and I heard a bye from everyone but Mikasa.

Levi's POV

"I have to go too. I'll be going to Stohess for a meeting with the Military Police Commander." I say standing up. I hope they buy it. I'm acting like normal at least. " see you later Captain Eren says saluting." I grunt. "Do whatever you please, but if you somehow come across a titan try to avoid any contact." With that I slam the door shut. I go over to see Mikayla by the stables, and she has on her Maneuver Gear. "Why do you have the 3DMG?" I ask curiously. "Your gonna need it." She says with no emotion. I quickly put on my Maneuver Gear and follow Mikayla who already has her new horse out. I get mine and we take the 2 hour ride to Mitras. When we arrive, were instantly given the stink eye. I doubt they knew who Mikayla was, but they sure knew who I was." I grunt. We arrive to the entrance of the Underground City. It was now boarded up. Mikayla ripped a few boards off to get a whole big enough for both of us to squeeze into. It's been forever since I had been down there. What did change? "Be careful. The city is 10x worse." She says, looking both ways. "Oh, and welcome home." She says with a smirk. Suddenly she dashes down the steps to my old home. I follow her, my Maneuver Gear banging against my thigh. When I get down there, I am at a loss for words. Half of the city was ash, the other half was quickly put together buildings. As I'm caught up in the moment of dread, a man comes to attack Mikayla with a knife. She was ready, and beat him quickly. "Geez, Kyle you've got to be faster." She says scowling. "You know that guys name?" I ask. "No, but he has tried to attack me so many times, I nicknamed him." She says grinning. The man was still on the ground moaning. "Tch." I say as I step over him. "So what happened here?" I finally ask. "Rebellions. All the gangs got together and set the town on fire. Killed half the population." I just stood their in silence. "I never thought the Underground City would get this bad." I comment. "Well it did." She says rather coldly. This was going to be a long day.

Eren's POV

"Their lying." That was the first thing out of Mikasa's mouth after the two left. "You think so?" Armin asks. Mikasa nods her head. "Do you think their, you know, dating?" Armin, Jean, and Mikasa turn their heads towards me. "I don't think so, but I know they knew each other before her trial. Like when they were kids." Mikasa says. "Seriously!" I say. "So that's why she isn't formal around him." Armin says, pitting the pieces together. "I'm following them." Mikasa says getting up. "Then I'm going too." Jean says standing up. Armin and I do the same.

Time skip

It was hard, but we somehow managed to follow them, but Mikayla kept turning around like she knew we were there. "The Underground?" Mikasa asked. "Aren't there rumors that Levi group up down there." I ask. Armin nods. "Could those rumors be true." We were answered as we heard Mikayla speak. "Oh, and welcome home." So they both lived there. She didn't live in the capital. She lived under it. I felt like and idiot. "That's because you are one." Jean comments. I had said that all out loud?" When they finally disappeared, the three of us silently follow them down. "Rebellions. All the gangs got together and set the town on fire. Killed half the population." Was the first thing I heard when I could hear the two talking. I had heard stories about the Underground, but it looked just dreadful. I loo to see Mikasa and Armin staring at the ruins they call a city. It looked like their had been a titan attack. "I never thought the Underground could get this bad." "Well it did." The two talked back and forth. For a while. Mostly about what led up to the fires. "Levi." I heard Mikayla say worriedly. It was so weird to hear someone say his actual name and not his title. He answers with a simple turn of the head. "Were being watched." I saw her looking around nervously. I don't think she was even talking about us. "Well, well, well look what we have here. Levi and Mikayla." Out of the shadows and tall man with three people behind come out. "Brad. Still the leader of the gang I see?" Mikayla says drawing her blades. "I see your still the scared little girl that follows Levi everywhere." She growls. "I'm surprised your not dead yet." She says snarling. "I'm surprised they didn't execute you for your crimes. Instead they put you in the Survey Corps!" He says laughing. "Let me guess, same for you to Levi right?" He asks jokingly. For the first time, I saw Levi have more than one expression. He was mad. Really mad. "I suggest you leave us alone, before I chop up you and your friends." Levi says messing with his swords. "See, we actually had a different idea. We were going to gut you, just like that ti-" he was interrupted by Mikayla who put her sword under his neck. "Finish that sentence, and I will kill you right here right now." She says, staring through his soul. He looked slightly frightened, but quickly covered it up. He puts her sword down, and walks over to Levi. he finishes his sentence anyway. "Just like that titan gutted Jacob." She stops in her tracks. She was looking down, and you could tell she was trying to not cry. "Titan? Jacob?" Levi questions. Mikayla was about to lunge, before Levi grabbed her. "Do you really want to get in more trouble?" Levi asked harshly. She had on annoyed face. "So your in trouble with the government? I thought you didn't care about the laws after Jacob died. He says putting emphases on the word died. She was gripping her sword hard, but not moving a muscle. That's when the man named Brad ordered his team around. "Get them." They out the words in front of their faces. I couldn't take it anymore. "Captain, Mikayla!" I yell. They look at us, as their enemies draw closer. Mikasa and Armin follow behind me. We get next to them in a battle ready mode. "Your a Captain Levi? Man I remember when you murdered people to get on my good side. Now your the captain for the Survey Corps? That's what I call a change of heart. To bad I liked the other Levi better." My heart stopped. Levi had killed people. Had Mikayla? Were they actually bad people? The gang members finally attacked. It was a short fight. Five minutes tops. We had scared the others away. That or Mikayla broke one of their bones. We were all huffing and bending over to catch our breathe. All except Mikayla who was already alert. "We better move if we dint want more trouble." She says emotionless. "And you three." She says pointing at Armin, Mikasa, and myself. "Why did you follow us?" Levi was staring at us, with a blank expression. "We knew you guys were lying on where you were going." Mikasa answers confidently. "I knew you guys had known each other previously, so I became curious." Mikayla sighs. Just be careful. This place is dangerous. She says, while she tops pointing. Her and Levi look at each other. "You wanted to see the Underground Levi. Here it is." She says, gesturing to the broken city. "Actually, you dragged me here." He said in his regular voice. "That's not the point." She says, angry she was wrong. "The point is this place is still trash, and it always will be." She says, crossing her arms. That's when a huge blast came from one of the stone/dirt walls. "Crap! I thought I sealed them off!" Mikayla says using her Maneuver a Gear to get closer to the blast. "Sealed what off?" I yell to her. Citizens were running in the opposite direction towards the capital. my question is then answered. Out of the blast cam and fifteen meter class titan. Captain's eyes widen, but the go back to normal as he rushes off to help Mikayla. The three of follow closely behind. "Titans are underground!?" I hear Armin yell over the wind rushing passed our ears. Jean looked just as confused. By the time the four of us got to the site of the titan had already been slaughtered. "Mikayla!" We heard an angry shout. "Don't ignore me!" The shout had come from Captain Levi himself. "Were going back to base!" She yells back. The two seemed to forget the four of us were present. "Hey stop fighting you too!" Jean yelled. The two completely ignored him. "Since when had titans been attack the Underground City?" He says grabbing her wrist. She silent for a second. That's when the four of us step up. It's weird. I have never seen this side of Levi. It is extremely weird. Did I mention it was weird?" The others seem to be thinking the same thing. "A year after you, Isabel, and Farlan disappeared. She says, not daring to look Levi in the face. "Is that how Jacob died?" She seemed to shake a little at the sound of the name. "Brad's gang said they would help is fight. They bailed last minute. When I was about to be eaten, Jacob saved me. I tried. To get to the titan in time, but I ended up killing it after... You know. I just couldn't save him!" She punches Levi in the shoulder, but he doesn't seem to mind. Very weird. Mikayla then sighed. "Sorry, lost it for a second. We better get going before the entire cave collapses." The four of us put on shocked faces. "Kidding." She says, smiling a little. "You guys are extremely gullible." You could tell she was trying to mask her pain. Mikasa frowns a little bit, realizing what I'm seeing. Her eyes looks liked they were shining, which meant she was on the verge of tears. I just heard her story, but was that really everything. On our way back up to the surface, we got in some scuffles. A small attackers, some people tried to rob us, but Mikayla and Levi took care of them. Is this what it's like living here? By the team we reach the stairway to the entrance, people swarm the stairway trying to get. "Oi!" Levi shouts. "The titans gone." Their were a bunch of sighs, as people started walking back to town. Some stared at Mikayla and Levi, probably reckoning them. When we get to the exit, the hole is already boarded up. "Tch, stupid Military Police." Mikayla says. She tries kicking it down, but it just ends up giving her an achy foot. She growls. "They actually boarded it up well." She says with a scowl on her face. Jean and Armin help get it off, and finally the board broke off. Mikayla walks lit, then puts a very angry face on, "hey you!" She yells.


	9. The Military Police

Mikayla's POV

The Military Police Commander turns his head, and I walk up to him. I grab the collar of his uniform. He towers over me, but i didn't really care. His buddies look at me scared. "You knew what was happening, yet you would allow the citizens to come up to survive!" I yell at him. "We need to get rid of scum like you." He says very calm. I knee him in the gut. "You. You are still on probation." He says to me. "Corporal Levi, you aren't going to stop this?!" The Commander says yelling at Levi who, along with the rest came above to see me. He stares straight at the Commander. "We scum stick together." He says with a bit of hatred. I can see the wheels turning in his head. He gets angry. "I hope you realize those titans were sent down there on purpose. The Military Police have permission to do so. He says with a smirk. "What about the attack 10 years ago? What about the first attack?" I ask in a hurry. Angry tears threatened to spill over. He just smirks. I knew him in the gut again. Finally his two buddies decided to be useful. They try to attack me, but I knock them out almost instantly. I'm about to hit the Commander again, but a hand stops me. I whip my head around to see Levi holding my wrist. "Mikayla, don't get caught up like you used to." I start to calm down a little, but I just leave mpg he squad the excuses behind.

Time Skip

"I'm insane." I say to Mikasa as she listens to me vent. "Everyone can get caught in the moment, especially if it somehow involves you." Mikasa comments supporting me. "I beat up Commander." I say falling backwards on my bed dramatically. "I wish I had enough bravery to do guys gets in my nerves." She says, hatred dripping from her voice" "he's horrible." I say agreeing. "Well I have to get back to my quarters or Captain will kill me in the morning, but don't worry about it. Will get through it." She ends with a smile and leaves. I smile back, but it's fake. I'm dead meat, and Mikasa knows it. A few minutes later their is a knock on the door. I let out a quite grunt. "Am I going to get another it's ok talk." I say, looking away from Levi. "You're in a bad spot Mikayla. He says looking at what I guess is the back of my head. "Finally, someone that can actually tell the truth." I say turning around to meet his gaze. He comes and sits down next to me. "Why? Why did you go that far?" He asks me. "I don't know. I mean it's like I'm holdings grudge against nothing. Whenever someone talks about Jacob I get way to defensive. He sighs. (NEXT SENTENCE IS SPOILER) I never told you how Farlan and Isabel died did I?" He says in a sad tone. I shake my head, as he goes on to tell the story.

NEXT PARAGRAPH IS A SPOILER SKIP IF YOU DONT WANT A SPOILER FROM NO REGRETS. THIS ISNT AN IMPORTANT PART TO THE STORY.

"Believe it or not, I left the two with the rest of our squad to go assassinate Erwin before he was Commander. It was really bad weather, and I realized up ahead titans had been killing squads. They were headed straight for ours, but I wasn't there. When I arrived, Isabel was crushed between to titans, while a few minutes later Farlan was eaten by a titan. I went on a rampage, and almost killed Erwin." He says finishing his story.

I stare at him in shock. Levi acted exactly like me. He wanted to avenge someone's death. "Sadly, I'm a little bit of a different situation. I'm on probation remember." I say to him. He just shakes his head, but his face then becomes very serious. More serious than usual. "Why do you get worked up about Jacob other than his death?" I sigh. "I guess. I didn't have time to appreciate him. I was always disobeying him. When I had the chance to save him, I ended up not being fast enough." He looks out my window. "I bet he's watching you, just like Isabel and Farlan. "Yeah." I reply with a smile, as a few tears run down my cheek. And that's when I cried for the first time in ten years.


	10. The Military Police Again

The next morning, I woke up very grumpy. I barley got any sleep, because Levi and I practically talked all night. Well I mostly talked... And made fun if him. I do that a lot. Point is, I didn't get sleep last night and I heard we were supposed to go over another plan for an expedition. I grown and complain about how bad timing was. When I finally make my way down to the kitchen, the others are already going through battle plans. "How was the sleep in?" Eren asks me, teasingly. I grunt in reply, as I grab a seat next to Mikasa. "Mikasa said she tried it get you up, but you didn't move." Armin, says trying to not laugh. I grunt again, make them know I was grumpy. Levi went over the battle plans in about 30 minutes. Everything was the same except one thing. "Because the little stunt you pulled yesterday, the Military Police want you with Commander Erwin." Levi says looking at me, almost glaring. He was disappointed, and I hated disappointing him. I nod, looking down. "I'll be right behind Commander this time, so I can keep an eye on you." "Ok." I say calmly. "But remember I'm just a year younger." I mumble. I'm pretty sure Mikasa heard me, but I dint really care. I don't care about a lot of things lately. How long will it be until I don't care about my life? The rest of they day was full of training, and exercises for keeping up with aberrants. "I'm going to go take a shower." I say to the others. They all nod, so I would know they knew I was leaving. I left to go get my clothes, but heard sounds coming from bushes hear by. I stop and walk over to them, thinking it was a cat. What else could it be? When I get close enough, three men in black masks and black capes come out from behind. They instantly get in a fighting stance. "Come on. I don't want to fight." I almost scream. I don't want Levi to be disappointed in me. "Shut up." I try to get up, but the punches to the stomach and legs make me fall over once again. Not to mention the hit to the jaw helped. I once again try to get up, but they just end up pushing my, making my head hit the ground. I groan in pain. They all step back laughing. "She didn't even put up a fight." One commented. "I thought it would be harder to beat her." Another one said. I grit my teeth. As one tried to walk away, I grab onto the cape, making it fall off and reveal what was under, their standing in front if me was a Military Police Officer. The man looked at me in shock, and then I could tell he was glaring through the mask. The others must be officers too. That's when I realized something. This wasn't a small rivalry, the Military Police wanted me dead. They then left me there. Right after they leave, I black out.


	11. Battle 2

When I wake up, it's almost sunrise. "Crap! They can't catch me out of base or they'll think I'm up to something." I say out loud to myself. I get up and run as fast as I can, which isn't fast. I immediately go to my room brush my hair, and put on my spare uniform. I get down stairs and Eren and Levi were the only ones up yet. "Where were you last night at dinner?" Levi asks. "Taking a shower. And just so you know it was a long one." I said, knowing his follow up question. He still looks suspicious, but drops it. A few minutes later the rest if the squad comes down stairs. That's when all I mad the announcement. "Bad news. Commander pushed the expedition to tomorrow." Levi said with a monotone voice. Tomorrow. I would still be sore. Should it tell someone? No. I can't look weak. I sigh, and we all agree to go over more basic training. Fortunately for me, it was basic training which didn't need much muscle. It was still hard to keep the pain a secret, but I somehow did it. Although people constantly asked me if I was alright, which I answered a simple yes to every time. "Hey, theirs a bruise on your jaw? What happened? Don't tell me you got in a fight with the MP." Jean commented, teasingly. "Tch. Like I'd let them hit me in the jaw." I respond. Fight? More like an ambush. I think to myself, the four of us kept talking as Levi looked over tomorrow's plans. I still couldn't believe they had moved the expedition to tomorrow. We all had just learned it, but I guess to others it stayed the same.

Time skip because I can.

Tomorrow came faster than I thought it would. I huff in the morning as I wake up to my hair in a long ponytail. I didn't feel any better, but it was easier to wall since I had to yesterday. Every bone in my body ached. Time just went faster for me. Before I knew it, I was leading my horse to the gate to death. "Mommy, mommy!" I hear, as a little boy grabs in to my cape. I flinch for a second, but quickly recover. "Daniel come back!" Says a frantic girl, who I thought was the boy's mother. " I'm so sorry." She days picking the boy up. "It's fine, I love kids." I say ruffling up his hair. "Well good luck." She says smiling. I give a slight small back. "Any luck is appreciated." I say back. When I start to get on my horse the boy speaks up. "Are you leaving like all the other soldiers. I want you all to return this time." He was smart for his age or at least how old he looked. I am taken aback for a second, and turn to him. His mother is quick to hush him but I assure her it is alright. "Hey, when all of us troops return wait for me hear. I'll come say hi. I promise I'll return." I say with a big smile. He stares at me blankly, but then puts on a big smile. I wave to them goodbye, as I get on my horse and trot to catch up with my squad. "What was that about?" A random guy says to me. "Eh?" I ask. "You know, lying to the boy we would all return." I sigh. "He's to young to know what really happens." The man nods and leaves me alone to get rapped up in my own thoughts. What was going to happen? How many would die? Would I die? I was so swore it hurt to move my neck from side to side, but being the stubborn person I am, I had to fight and not look weak. I can't back out now, I already agreed to come, plus the Military Police were watching me. They had gathered up by the gate to see us off. I shiver as the Commander's cold eyes set on me. He smirks, and walks up to me, as I stop my horse. "Just wanted to give you luck on the expedition." He says smacking my back. I grit my teeth. I lean forward onto my horses neck to stop from falling off the horse. I was breathing hard. He had knocked the wind out of me with a single slap on the back. He smirks, then leaves. I slowly get back up into a riding position with wide eyes. They wanted me to get killed in battle so it looked like they did nothing. I glared at them, but a red headed man glares back. I stop glaring immediately, and out on a surprised/scared face. That glare... I grit my teeth again. "Onward!" I hear Erwin yell in front of me, I had lost track of time. We were already moving. Their were a bunch of shouts, but it keep silent. Soon everyone is galloping in an open field. I follow Erwin as we get into are small groups. If someone messes this up, the entire brigade can fall. Including Levi. I breath in and out, preparing myself for the worst. Levi was in the group behind me, and I could tell he was staring daggers into me. Erwin was in front of me, and his two henchman were on either side of me. That's when we see a two red signal flares in the distance. Erwin fires a green one the opposite direction and everyone shifts. It was boring in the middle, but I guess I have to be thankful. I barely had to move, which was great for my aching body. Then all of a sudden a bunch of black smoke signals went up around us. "They're close!" I hear Erwin yell. "Be prepared for anything." He finished. "Yes, sir!" We all said together. I put my left hand on the base of one of the swords. I didn't want to fight, but I had to. "Aberrant, 2 o'clock!" Someone yelled. My eyes widen. Out of every expedition, they decided to let an aberrant get into the middle of formation. "Commander you and Mikayla stay here, we have this!" The man to my left said. The two henchman hook onto the titans leg and go for the neck, but the aberrant grabs in by the string, and slams the man into the ground like it was a bug. It then eats the man as his friend watches in horror. My eyes widen. The titans killed the same way. Just to eat their victims. I gulp as I think of Jacob. Not the time. I say scolding myself. I look away, but I can't help but feel bad. "Commander! I'm going over to help!" I say, as the titan turns it's attention towards the scared, but fighting man. I just realized this was the man I had talked to earlier about the little boy. He's not going to die. I scream in my head. I jump out if my saddle and use my grappling hook to hook into the titans back. The man seems to notice me, and just distracts the titan. In a few seconds, I'm on top a dead titan, with titan blood covering the area around my eyes. I look out into the distance to see five titans. Two of them seemed to be aberrants. "We need to go!" I yell at the guy who seems to be staring at the place is friend was killed. I pull him to his horse. As I yell to the Commander. "Five titans from the west." I say, exhausted. It hurt to move so bad. I could barley lift up my hand without flinching. He nods. "Try to avoid them at all costs. Were splitting up." I stare at him in shock, as I try to get on my horse. "But Commander, we need each other as back up." I say a little angry. "Not if you don't fight a titan. That's an order." He says sternly. "Yes sir." I mumble. I get on my horse, flinching. I roll my shoulders back, trying to get used to the pain, but it does nothing. I grunt in annoyance. I gallop to the left of Erwin towards the titans. Of course, I didn't go near them, and I didn't want to let the other guy even come into view of them. I stay at least 1000 meters away, so I could watch them, but not involve combat. I see another squad get trampled by them. It looked like a corpse party. (Heh, look it up) I flinch. So many people died just like Jacob. I see one soldier; however, but the five seem to ignore him and go on to the next squad. My eyes widen in fear. "Their all aberrants!" I say out loud. I then realized their next target wasn't another squad, it was me. I instantly push my horse to go faster and shoot a black smoke signal. Dear God, I can't do this. I think as they get closer and closer.

Levi's POV

Mikayla has looked out of it all day. Her usually hyper self was doing the minimum when it came to moving. When I saw the Commander of the Military Police "pat" her on the back, she almost fell of her horse and she looked to be in pain. I tried to talk to her, but with so many people and horses, I couldn't reach her. When she was in the battlefield, she was debating helping the person. I could tell. She eventually helped. Killing the titan, but looked like she couldn't move afterwards. I had asked Mikasa what she thought earlier, and for the first time we agreed on something. Erwin had given out a plan to seperate if things got out of hand. I personally didn't agree with this, but I have to trust him in situations like this. After all, I'm not Commander. I watched as Mikayla went to the left. She looked scared at first, but did it anyway. The girl knows how to pull through. As my group splits up, I somewhat follow Mikayla. I can see her, but she can't see me. As I go to the top of a hill, I see five titans slaughter a squad. I look at it with my normal expression, but I couldn't help but feel sick. That squad was filled with a bunch if new recruits in their first expedition. The one soldier left behind, seemed loss and afraid. I suddenly, heard a shout and I instantly snap my head in the direction of Mikayla. She had said something, but I couldn't make out what. Three of the titans came after her, as two went after me. When Mikayla passed wats with the titans, she friend her best to avoid fighting, but they were practically on top of her. I grit my teeth. I tried to get it her, but a titan's foot stepped right by my horse making the wind knock me a few few away from my horse. I get up instantly and prepare to fight. The first titan was an easy kill, it was only five meters. The other one, being a twenty meter class was a different story. I was sweating at this point. The titan was a aberrant, and wouldn't let me hit the back of its neck. I growl with gritted teeth. I put force into my movements, and finally kill it. When I rush over to help Mikayla, she had already killed two of the disgusting beasts, and she was struggling with the last one. The last one was a ten meter aberrant. A smart aberrant. I give out a sigh of relief, as Mikayla goes for the kill, but look in shock as her blades break into a million pieces. When she tries to move again, she can't lift her sword without hurting her arm. She tumbles to the ground, and it hard to believe she didn't break anything. At least that's the way it looked. "Mikayla!" I yell to her. She looks at me and tries to get up, as I run to help her.

Flashback

"Alright, were looking for recruits today." Said a fourteen your old Brad. "We can't let the boss man down. If they don't join, beat them up." Brad dismissed us into our groups. I was in a group with Farlan, Isabel, and some guy named Kahn.(Hebrew I think) We walk around to find a girl around my age digging through trash. "Oi!" Kahn called out. She stops and turns around. She glares at us but you could tell she was frightened. "Tch." I say. "You've tried to get me to join before. At least the other gang has. I'm not joining yours." She says courageously. "Your so cute!" I hear Isabel say. The girl gives off a confused glance, but was interrupted when Kahn's fist hit her stomach. She falls dropping whatever she was carrying. She flails around trying to hit one of us, but it doesn't work. Kahn punches her again, making her give up moving at all. "You know 9 year olds shouldn't be going through this." She says pouting. Nine. She was only a year younger than me. Kahn was about to hit her again, but I stop him. "She says she's nine. We should probably stop." I say grabbing his fist. "But Brad said-" "I don't care." I say. "Being in a gang sucks. I quit." "Me too!" I hear Isabel yell. "I go where they go." Farlan replied. Kahn stomped off angry. "Hi, what's your name?" Isabel asked the young girl. "I'm not telling you anything." She says crossing her arms. "Come on kid!" Farlan says. "Kid! Your not that old yourself." She says angry. Their was a long pause. "I'm Mikayla." She whispers.

End of Flashback

"Levi!" A gigantic hand comes down and covers part of Mikayla's body as blood goes everywhere.


	12. Coming Home

Mikayla isn't moving. At least that's what I saw before I killed the titan immediately after. I rush over to her side, and am relieved to find her pulse. As the titan's body starts to disintegrate I finally push the remains of it's hand away. I open my mouth in shock as I see her leg has been crushed. Her pants had been ripped below her knew to show blood. I could tell she had broken many bones. I could also see faints of the color purple representing bruises. I put her on my back, and carry her to her horse who had returned. I sit only my own horse, while leading hers. Then I start the journey back to the wall.

Erwin's POV

I had seen the entire thing, but I want able to help. The stupid row of trees was impossible to get by. I heard him scream her name, and her calling out to him. It was no doubt they knew each other on a personal level, but that was the least of my worries. This was getting out of hand. They were two of my best soldiers, and they were almost slaughtered. I fire a blue signal to order everyone to retreat.

Levi's POV

To say I am relieved is an understatement. Mikayla had been put in a cart and was still out like a light. Admin was checking her over for anymore injuries, while Eren, Mikasa, and I stood around the wagon protectively.

(I know bad spot to stop, but this part is cute.)

Mother's POV

When we heard the Survey Corpse were coming back, my son and went to check it out. I closed my sons eyes for some parts when I saw some soldiers were covered in blood. "I dint see her mommy." Daniel said to me. "Is she not coming back like the others?" I look around fearfully. The young lady was nowhere to be seen. The horses and wagons stopped as they were at the end where everyone split up. "Oi, kid!" I heard a shout that sounded raspy. My head and my sons head turned to a wagon, to see the girl from before struggling to look at us. "I told you I'd come back." She said with a smile. I give a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" I ask worried, but she out her hand in front of me as i try to walk up to her. "You probably don't want to see what's wrong." She says with a small chuckle, but she winces when the titan shifter tries to help her up. "Sorry." He replied to her wince. "Daniel is his name right?" She says pointing to her son. I nod in reply. "Hey Daniel. I don't break promises, so if I ever promise you something again. I want break it. By the way, I'm Mikayla." "My son just giggles. "Well I have to get going." She says, as three boys and a girl help her up. When this action occurs, I catch a glimpse of her leg. I gasp. "Told you not to look." She says with another chuckle. I smile at her, and mouth thank you. She smiles and nods as her friends help her out of the blood stained wagon.


	13. Safe

Mikayla's POV

"Oh my gosh, it hurts!" I yell at the infirmary. Armin covers his ears. "Why wait now to scream?" He says. "Tch, I'm not going to look weak in public." I say holding my leg tightly. Eren just rolls his eyes. "You sound like Captian." He says smirking. "No I don't!" But then I think of what I just said. "Shut up, Yeager." I respond. "Exactly." He says. "Who is the on with a crushed leg here?" I say, getting annoyed of his taunting. "Sorry, sorry!" He responds in between suppressed laughter. I huff in annoyance. Part of me wanted him to continue his taunting so I wouldn't have to focus on the pain that was spreading through my entire body. The door to the infirmary swings open. I turn as best as I can without flinching to find Levi staring at me. Armin and Eren look at each other than head to exit the room. As the door closes Levi looks at me. "Arlert gave me your injury report." He said. "Yeah yeah crushed a few bones. Got it. Next?" I say annoyed. I wouldn't be able to wall properly for over a year, maybe for the rest of my life. "You were already injured before the titan incident. What happened?" He asks sternly. "I just over trained by myself that's all, got a few bumps and scraps here and there." "You call the purple monster in your jaw a bump?" He said, referring to my bruise. "I slipped in the shower ok!" I was starting get frustrated. "What happened?" He said again. "MP." I mumble. "The Military Police? Really Mikayla." He sounded disappointed. He was exactly what I was afraid he would be. "Hey, I didn't fight back! They're the ones who jumped me. Three of them." No matter how mad I am, I don't move a muscle. I don't want to hurt myself anymore than I already have. His eyes widen for a second, but then go back to normal. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. "I didn't want you to be disappointed." I mumble. "Mikayla, you should have told me. We could have gotten there butts in jail!" "Who cares anymore. They got what they wanted." I say gripping my fist. He looks at me with the smallest bit of confusion in his face. "They wanted me out of the military or dead." I say like it was normal to say these things. And sadly it was starting to get normal. "It will be hard, but you'll fight again someday." Levi said. "I know." I say with a sigh. But I wasn't alone, because this time Levi would be helping me every step of the way.

Done! Should I make a sequel about the whole military police stuff? I hope join enjoyed!


End file.
